Sonic and the Black Knight/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do gry Sonic and the Black Knight (przetłumaczony na język polski). Transkrypt Początek scenie przez chwilę widać niebo, a potem kruka dziobiącego resztki padliny, po czym odlatuje; odpada mu pióro. Czarodziejka [[Merlina] ucieka ścieżką przed bezwzględnym królem Arturem, który na unoszącym się w powietrze koniu goni ją. Król wydobywa z pochwy swój miecz i dzieli nim na pół niebo, skąd widać ciemną poświatę; z niej wyłaniają się przerażające stwory, które blokują Merlinie drogę. Czarodziejka zostaje otoczona przez króla i stwory, lecz uderza swoją magiczną laską o ziemię, by wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Wokół niej świeci się jasnoniebieskie światło, a obok niej kręci się dookoła sześć jasnoniebieskich kół.] Merlina: Ifaras zaras yezaras, ifaris zaris yezarik. Och, odważny żołnierzu, prędki jak wiatr rycerzu… Przybądź proszę na moje wezwanie! światło wystrzeliwuje się w górę, wywołując wielką kulę, z której spada… [[Sonic |Jeż Sonic]!] Sonic: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! upada na ziemię, lecz szybko odzyskuje przytomność i błyskawicznie łapie dwa [[Chili dog|chili dogi], które spadały razem z nim. Po chwili wstaje, by rozejrzeć się po okolicy, w której obecnie się znajduje.] Sonic: Hej, co to za miejsce? Sonica podbiega Merlina. Merlina: Przybyszu z innego świata! Wybacz proszę, za moje nagłe wezwanie... trzymając chili dogi, patrzy: to na tajemnicze stwory, to na króla Artura, po czym szybko zjada pierwszego chili doga (dodatkowo oblizując palce), a drugim chili dogiem kręci przez chwilę, podrzuca do góry i łapie go. Sonic: Oh, łapię to mała, dla mnie to pestka, załatwię to raz dwa! chili doga do góry i biegnie w innym kierunku, pokonując sługi króla Artura, co wywołuje u Merliny wielki szok. Gdy Sonic wraca z powrotem, łapiąc drugiego chili doga, staje oko w oko z królem Arturem. W ostatniej chwili Merlina łapie Sonica, mimo tego, że ten wciąż szybko biegnie. Merlina: NIE! Nie wolno ci! wkrótce upadają na ziemię. Merlina używa magii ze swej laski, by móc uciec stąd razem z Soniciem. Podczas magicznej wichury chili dog „ucieka” Sonicowi. Sonic: NIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! nieudanym złapaniu Merliny król Artur chowa swój miecz do pochwy i pędzi do skały, gdzie czekają na niego jego słudzy: [[Sir Lancelot], Sir Gawain i Sir Percival, którzy wszystko to obserwowali.] Król Artur: Powinniśmy go ścigać… Ruszcie się i idźcie za nimi! Chcę widzieć ich martwych! Artur rusza w dalszą drogę. Sir Percival: Ruszajmy… Sir Gawain: A musimy? Ona przecież jest królewską czarodziejką! Sir Lancelot: Rozkazy naszej wysokości są bezwzględne, Sir Gawain… Sir Gawain: Wiem, ale… Sir Percival: Bez lojalności waszmości, jesteśmy zupełnie niczym. Lancelot odchodzi. Sir Percival: A król… On się zmienił, i jego królestwo… Gawain i Sir Percival odchodzą do swego kompana. Z daleka widać [[Camelot] pogrążający się w ciemności.] Scenka 2 i Merlina idą przez las. Sonic: Czemu mnie powstrzymałaś? Mogłem z łatwością go zgładzić, dla mnie to żaden problem! Merlina: Ty tego nie rozumiesz, nasza wysokość nie może być ranna… zatrzymuje się. Sonic: Jak mógłbym być…? ekranie przez chwilę widać pochwę do Excalibura. Merlina: Ponosi on pochwę miecza Excalibura… się obrazek przedstawiający myślącego Sonica. Sonic: Hej, chwilunia, gdzieś to chyba słyszałem, ciekawe tylko gdzie? się obrazek przedstawiający Merlinę. Merlina: Miecz Excalibur jest własnością Króla Artura… Sonic: Masz absolutną rację! A więc, to oznacza… dwoma obrazkami widać całą mapę królestwa Króla Artura. Merlina: To jest obszar rządzony przez naszą władcę. Sonic: Woah! Ale czy on naprawdę był królem? Zdawało mi się, że było kilka innych o nim historyjek.... Merlina: Chodźmy, możemy o tym pomówić po drodze… Pozwólże, że się przedstawię, jestem czarodziejka Merlina. Sonic: Jestem Sonic, jeż Sonic! i Merlina idą dalej przez las; po drodze mijają jezioro. Merlina: On był jedynym który przestrzegał prawa… Był błogosławiony przez wielu rycerzy, oraz chwalony przez wszystkich… Natomiast… Sonic: Został jakby zbity z tropu? chwilę widać obrazek pochwy Excalibura na mapie królestwa. Merlina: Zgadza się. Nimue, władczyni jeziora, dała mu miecz, Excalibur… On był zaczarowany dzięki sile nieśmiertelności… poczęty w skórzanej pochwie… widać króla Artura bliżej pochwy. Merlina: Stał się nieśmiertelny, wzywając legiony z podziemi… Jego królestwo było pogrążone w strachu i chaosie… później Król Artur zmienia się w oschłego tyrana; za nim są legiony z podziemi. Sonic: Chodzi ci że on jest jak wielki nawiedzony dom? Hahah! To musi być fajne! Brzmi jak wieczne Halloween! ponownie przedstawia Sonica i Merlinę. Merlina: Może i tak. Ale obawiam się, że nie będzie nikogo, kto będzie szczęśliwy... Musimy działać teraz! Sonic: Chodzi ci o to, abym pokonał króla Artura? Przecież on jest nieśmiertelny! wskazuje swoją magiczną laską drogę. Sonic ją wypatruje. Merlina: Nad tajemniczą rzeką spoczywa święty miecz… i z tym mieczem… szykuje się do biegu. Sonic: Tak, tak… Już łapię, zaraz wracam… wrócę tu z prędkością światła! Merlina: Proszę, zaczekaj! chwili Merlina daje Sonica rycerską rękawicę, pochodzącą z jakiejś zbroi. Sonic: Hmm? na widok „prezentu”. Merlina: Życzę powodzenia… mruga okiem i pędzi w stronę miecza. Scenka 3 końcu Sonicowi udaje się dobiec do drzewa, gdzie spoczywa omówiony przez Merlinę miecz. Podchodzi do niego. Sonic: To musi być to! miecza. Pojawia się Merlina. Merlina: Jesteś gotów? Sonic: Na co mam być gotowy? Merlina: Jeżeli usuniesz z stąd miecz i pokonasz Króla Artura z tym… Będziesz znienawidzony przez rycerzy, znany jako zabójca króli… Sonic: Myślę, że nie muszę być bohaterem przez cały czas… Ha! udaje się wyciągnąć miecz ze skały. Sonic: To święty miecz… Merlina: Działa poprzez nazwanie go Caliburnem… na mieczu widać jakieś oczy. Sonic: To coś ma troszkę przykre spojrzenie… niespodziewanie obraca się na ręku Sonica i obraca się do góry nogami, gdzie widać oczy i usta miecza, który przemawia do Sonica. Caliburn: Głupcze! To ty jesteś jedynym wybrańcem? Jesteś tylko giermkiem! Sonic (zdziwiony): T-to… g-gada?! Merlina: Ten miecz posiada swój własny rozum… Sam wybiera właściciela… Sonic: Tak… Ciekawe kto to zrobił… te paskudne usta na mieczu, które tylko kogoś wnerwiają… Caliburn: Hmpf! Dobre sobie! Cóż to za bezczelne słowa, kanalio! Weź się w garść… powinienem dać ci lekcję, jeżeli jesteś słabeuszem… pojawia się Król Artur na swoim latającym koniu, który przybył pozbyć się Sonica. Sonic: Dobra mądralo… Rób tam te swoje magiczne sztuczki… Scenka 4 Artur zostaje pokonany, lecz jego miecz jasno świeci. Sonic: To sie może ciągnąć w nieskończoność! Jesteś pewien że jesteś świętym mieczem? Caliburn: Ty jesteś tym, który ma brak umiejętności w walce… Artur wskakuje na swojego konia. Król Artur: Ba! Jesteś kanalią rycerzy, która tylko przynosi wstyd! Caliburn: Widzisz? On tak samo o tobie myśli… te słowa, Sonic gniewa się na Caliburna. Sonic: A więc, to wszystko twoja wina! Jesteś złym przykładem jak na nauczyciela! z kłótni Sonica z Caliburnem, król Artur ucieka. Podchodzi do nich Merlina. Merlina: Przez długi czas był poczęty w tej pochwie… My nigdy nie będziemy mogli pokonać Króla Artura… Sonic: A więc, co mamy zatem zrobić? Caliburn: Musimy się spytać producenta pochwy, właściciela który stworzył barierę utrudniającą me działania… Sonic: Tylko że… któż to może być? Merlina: Nimue, władczyni tajemniczego jeziora… Ona musi coś wiedzieć… bierze Caliburna na ramię i idzie w dalszą drogę. Sonic: A więc, na co czekamy? Trzeba złożyć jej małą wizytę! Caliburn: Obawiam się, że nie będzie to takie łatwe… Sonic: O co ci chodzi? Caliburn: Sam zobaczysz… Naprzód, moja młoda kanalio! Sonic: Przymknij się w końcu! Jestem jeż Sonic! Caliburn: Dobrze, dobrze… A więc, nazwę cię… Jeż Kanalia! tym przezwiskiem, Sonic drażni się z Caliburnem. Sonic: Lepiej mnie nie denerwuj… ty… przewymiarowany otwieraczu listów… Scenka 5 ukończonym treningu w lesie Sonic rusza w dalszą w towarzystwie Caliburna. Caliburn: Hmm… Przypuszczam, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić... Sonic: O czym ty tam jęczysz? Caliburn: Moje ostrza są tępe… Przebywając w tym kamieniu przez długi czas, właśnie przyniosły takie skutki… z okazji, Sonic nabija się z niego. Sonic: Hah! Jesteś najnieostrzejszym narzędziem w szopie co? Caliburn: Powinniśmy pójść z tym do mojego dżentelmena! Nie powinienem mieć tępych ostrzy! Sonic: Dżentelmen? Kogo nazywasz dżentelmenem? Caliburn: Musimy znaleźć kowala w przedmieściu… Muszę być prezentujący, spotykając się z damą jeziora… odwraca się do Merliny. Sonic: A co zamierzasz ty zrobić Merlina? Merlina zerwała w odpowiedzi jakiś kwiat, po czym wącha go, lecz kwiat chwilę później więdnie. Sonic: Merlina? Hej…? Merlina: Czemu kwiaty kwitną wiedząc że mają przeznaczenie aby zwiędnąć? Sonic: Huh? Merlina: Te piękno tak szybko umiera… Wybacz Sonic, ale muszę wrócić do miasta… Powinnam pozostać w tyle, ukrywając się. Sonic: No cóż, w porządku, wkrótce znów się zobaczymy… Merlina: Tak, bądź ostrożny w czasie podróży. i Caliburn ruszają w drogę. Scenka 5 i Caliburnowi udaje się do pracowni kowala, który Sonicowi wydaje się dość bardzo dobrze znajomy. Sonic: HEJ!! TAILS?! Nie… to nie może być on… to tylko kowal, prawdaż? odpowiedniej chwili pojawia się kowal. Kowal: Zgadza się, witajże wielmożny Rycerzu! Caliburn: On obecnie nie jest rycerzem… Sonic (odwraca się): Udam że tego nie słyszałem… Kowal: Cóż to za wspaniały miecz! Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem gadającego miecza! Sonic: Ah… tak… to gada… i Caliburn razem z Kowalem wchodzą do jego pracowni. Kowal: Moim zdaniem, trzeba go naostrzyć… ma jakąś rdzę na ostrzu… A poza tym, jestem kowalem przede wszystkim! Sonic: Cudnie! Mógłbyś zatem pozbyć się rdzy z tego tępaka? tym przezwiskiem Caliburn podskakuje na rękach Kowala. Caliburn: Ty kanalio! Kogo nazywasz tępakiem? Kowal: Oczywiście! Żaden problem! Jak się nazywa twój miecz? Caliburn: Caliburn… Kowal: Caliburn? Chyba gdzieś to słyszałem… Sonic: Wybaczcie, ale moglibyście się w końcu pośpieszyć? Jesteśmy jakby w pośpiechu… Kowal: Jasne! Zostaw to mnie! Scenka 6 krańcu mrocznego lasu Sonic w towarzystwie Caliburna spotyka Sir Lancelota, który jest (według niego) łudząco podobny do… [[Shadow|Shadowa]!] Sir Lancelot: W końcu cię znalazłem… Rycerzu, który chce zabić naszego króla… Sonic: Kim ty jesteś? Shadow? Sir Lancelot: Jestem Lancelot… Rycerz z okrągłego stołu… swoim mieczem w stronę Sonica. Sir Lancelot: Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!! Sonic: Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią… Sir Lancelot: O co ci chodzi? Sonic: A nic, nic… wygląda na to, że wpadłem w tarapaty… Sir Lancelot: A więc, poddajesz się? Zostawisz swój miecz i uciekniesz? Sonic: Dla mnie brzmi to nieźle! Caliburn: Głupcze! Rycerz nigdy nie daje wrogowi uciec! Sir Lancelot: Mógłbym znać twe imię, młody rycerzu? Caliburn: Nazywa się Kanalia, i przyjmuje twoje wyzwanie… to, Sonic denerwuje się na Caliburna. Sonic: Hej, jedną chwilunię no! Sir Lancelot: A więc, weź się w garść Kanalio i stocz ze mną walkę! Scenka 7 zwycięskiej walce z Sir Lancelotem Sonic i Caliburn ruszają w stronę Lady Nimue. Sonic: Wow… A więc on był jednym z rycerzy z okrągłego stołu? Caliburn: Najbardziej tajemniczy ze wszystkich, i najbliższy królowi Arturowi… Miałeś szczęście, pokonując tak silnego przeciwnika… Sonic: Ah, to nic takiego… Caliburn: Tylko czemu nie zadałeś mu ostatecznego ciosu, zabijając go? Sonic: Huh? Caliburn: To za zbyt sympatyczne zachowanie jak dla przeciwnika… Sonic: Aż tak ci na tym zależy? Poza tym, spójrz co dostałem, fajny co? Caliburnowi miecz, który odebrał od Sir Lancelota. Caliburn: To jest Arondight. Jeden ze świętych mieczy w tej krainie… Dbaj o nie… Sonic: Nie ma problemu… końcu Sonic i Caliburn docierają do miejsce, które jest domem Lady Nimue. Caliburn: Jesteśmy… chwili ukazuje się Nimue. Nimue: Czekałam na ciebie, rycerzu z innego świata… ją za [[Amy Rose|Amy], Sonic próbuje uciekać.] Sonic: Łoł! Caliburn: Głupcze! Gdzież ty znowu uciekasz? Sonic: Ale to… Caliburn: Twoje zachowanie nie przystoi młodej damie z jeziora… Ogarnij się! Nimue: Chyba wiem, dlaczego tu jestem… Chodzi o Excalibura, prawdaż? chwilę się zastanawia. Sonic: Tak! Zgadza się! Nie marnujmy czasu, młoda damo… dotyka Nimue, co nie podoba się Caliburnowi. Caliburn: Zachowuj się głupcze! udał, że tego nie słyszy. Przy podwieczorku Nimue siedzi obok Sonica i Caliburna. Nimue: Opowiem ci o tym, jak utrudnić działanie nieśmiertelności, tejże pochwy… Jestem jedyną która mu to dała… więc… to trochę moja wina, widzisz? Ale… Sonic: Ale co? Nimue: Jeżeli ktoś pokona Króla Artura i weźmie jego pochwę… Może się skończyć na wybraniu tej samej drogi, prawdaż? Caliburn: Chyba… Nimue: Więc, mam dla ciebie trzy misje… Chciałbyś je posłuchać? Sonic: Jasne! Zatem zaczynaj! Nimue: Pierwsza, uwolnij niewinnych z lochów Króla Artura… Druga, zaoferuj współczucie najbardziej potrzebującym… Trzecia, pozbądź się rycerzy Króla Artura z podziemi… Masz na to trzy dni… powodzenia… przekazaniu tych instrukcji Nimue znika. Sonic: Łapię to… Ona zamierza tylko zdradzić sekret bycia prawdziwym rycerzem… Caliburn: Jesteś gotowy na te wyzwania? To nie będzie takie łatwe… Sonic: Hah! Dla najszybszego jeża świata, nie stanowi to żadnego problemu! Zatem ruszajmy! Będziesz do mnie się zwracał Sir zanim się zorientujesz! Scenka 8 razem z Caliburnem przemierzają przez las. Caliburn: Już blisko… ale wydaje się, że w jakiś sposób sobie poradzisz… Sonic: Dla mnie to bułeczka z masełkiem! Caliburn: Nie bądź zbyt pochopny, głupcze! obaj zatrzymają się. Caliburn: Co jest? widzą dziewczynkę, która siedzi pod drzewem i płacze. Sonic: Hej! Co sie stało? Coś straciłaś? Dziewczynka: Wielki smok zaatakował moją wioskę… Sonic: SMOK?! Dziewczynka: To coś zabrało moją mamę, mojego tatę i innych z mojej rodziny… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! podchodzi do dziewczynki. Sonic: Wiesz gdzie ta podła kreatura mieszka? Dziewczynka: Tam jest wielka jaskinia na dnie góry… Sonic: Dziękuję, zajmę się tym… Caliburn: Chwila! Nie mów że masz zamiar teraz zabić smoka?! Sonic: Tak, mam zamiar! Caliburn: Co z misją od młodej damy?! Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu! Sonic: Może, ale… żyję według moich regulaminów, zapamiętaj to… rusza w dalszą drogę. Caliburn: Ty kanalio… Sonic: Nie martw się dziewczynko! Na pewno uratuję twoją rodzinkę! Scenka 9 miejscu przypominającym Stonehenge Sonic i Caliburn spotykają kolejnego z Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu: Sir Gawaina. Sonic: Nie mów, że to kolejny z tych rycerzy z okrągłego coś tam… (Rozpoznaje rycerza) Ah! To tylko nasz stary dobry Knuckles… Sir Gawain: Ho! Zadzierasz z rycerzem z okrągłego stołu… z Sir Gawainem! Działasz zbyt pochopnie, koleżko! Sonic: Chwila, chwila! Nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć! Ja tylko mam zamiar dojść do jaskini i uratować paru ludzi z niewoli smoka! Sir Gawain: Nie oszukasz mnie, z tymi… twoimi niewinnymi kłamstwami! Chcesz tylko zdobyć jego skarb! Sonic: O rany… Jak widać, ani trochę się nie zmieniłeś… Gawain pędzi w stronę Sonica, wymachując mieczami. Sir Gawain: Masz zamiar pozbyć się Króla Artura! Tutejsze miejsce będzie twoim grobem! Scenka 10 przegranej walce z Soniciem Sir Gawain z wściekłości wali ręką w ziemię. Sir Gawain: Niemożliwe! Straciłem mą królewską godność! Jestem teraz niczym… swojego miecza. Sir Gawain: Tylko śmierć może oczyścić mnie z grzechu, którego popełniłem… zabiera Sir Gawainowi jego miecz. Sonic: Ogarnij się! Nie graj aż takiego poszkodowanego! Sir Gawain: Zamknij się… POWIEDZIAŁEM ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Rycerze którzy zawiedli króla nie są już potrzebni do życia! Sonic: Jest wiele innych rzeczy od bycia poddanym dla króla! Sir Gawain: Huh? Sonic: Zmykam stąd… Są ludzie, którzy mnie potrzebują… i Caliburn odchodzą. Scenka 11 i Caliburn przemierzają przez las. Caliburn: Zmarnowaliśmy zbyt dużo czasu. Sonic: Tak… nie przypominaj mi lepiej… Sonic zatrzymuje się na drodze, gdzie widzi dziewczynkę, którą zauważył wcześniej. Sonic: Czekałaś tutaj cały czas? Przepraszam, jeśli to przeze mnie… mam dobrą nowinę, wszyscy są cali! Dziewczynka: Dziękuję, i przepraszam, jeśli ci przeszkodziłam… Sonic: Huh? jego zaskoczeniu tą małą dziewczynką okazała się… Nimue. Nimue: Pokazałeś wierność, odwagę oraz współczucie… Sonic: Huh? Ale… Nimue: Teraz, zdradzę ci sekret, jak uwolnić siłę z Excalibura… Ponieważ, jesteś prawdziwym rycerzem! Sonic: Tak! scena przenosi się do rezydencji Nimue, gdzie Sonic dowiaduje się ważnych rzeczy. Sonic: Już rozumiem… Więc, mam pokonać rycerzy z okrągłego stołu… i zbierać święte miecze? Nimue: Zgadza się, Trzy święte miecze są skombinowane z twoim Caliburnem… dzięki temu tworzy się moc nieśmiertelności, która go chroni… Sonic: Cóż, dla mnie to będzie pestka! Caliburn: O tym się przekonamy… Sonic: Hej, chwilunia, czyż to nie czas abyś miał trochę szacunku dla mnie? wymowy Caliburna przedstawiani są kolejno: Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot i na końcu Sir Percival. Caliburn: Ostatni rycerz… Percival… jest rycerzem Graala… Ona jest silna i szlachetna, Jedna pomyłka może być dla ciebie ostatnią pomyłką… Sonic: Nie martw się! Dostałem jeden ze świetnych świętych mieczy! Więc nie poddam się tak łatwo! Caliburn: O-Oczywiście… Na nas już najwyższy czas! Sonic: Będzie to bajecznie proste! Nawet nie zauważy kiedy zostanie pokonana! Chyba się do ciebie przyzwyczaiłem… ty chyba też… Caliburn: To jest dokładnie to co ja powiedziałem abyś tego nie robił! Nimue: Bądź ostrożny, odważny rycerzu… wybrańcu Caliburna… Scenka 12 skale stoi Sir Percival (łudząco przypomina Sonicowi [[Blaze], gotowa do walki z Soniciem; w tle gra hiszpańska muzyka.] Sir Percival: Jam jest Percival!! Rycerz Okrągłego Stołu! Wierna poddana Królowi Arturowi! ujawnij się, i stań do walki, rycerzu! Sonic: Jam jest Sonic, jeż Sonic! Mym mistrzem jest swobodny powiew wiatru! Sir Percival: Dobrze, Sonic, Rycerzu spod wiatru… Przygotuj się… na pojedynek! Sonic: Do boju! Scenka 13 przez Sonica Sir Percival cofa się do tyłu w stronę urwiska z lawą. Sir Percival: Bardzo dobrze, Sir Sonic… kawałek skały, na którym stoi Percival, rozpada się i rycerz spada w kierunku lawy. Sonic: Percival! w stronę Percival, by ją złapać. Sonic: O rety… ostatniej chwili Sonic używa Caliburna, by zatrzymać się i uchronić się przed wypadkiem, co zauważyła. Sonic: Whhuh!! Było gorąco! Sir Percival: Czemuż, Czemuż tyś to zrobił? Sonic: Myślę że powinnaś o to spytać mojej zachciance… mojemu drugiemu mistrzowi… Caliburn: Zachowajcie przytulanki, całowanki i inne romantyczne scenki na później… to, Percival zarumieniła się ze wstydu. Sonic: A ty co? Jesteś zazdrosny czy co? Caliburn: Ja? Zazdrosny z twojego powodu? Dobre sobie… Sonic: Już koniec z tymi pyskatymi odzywkami… ok? Caliburn: Tak… aktualnie mogę skończyć… Sonic: Tak? Caliburn: Sonic, Rycerzu spod wiatru… Opanowałeś w całości mężne rycerstwo… Od teraz, mam zaszczyt, Sir Sonic… zwracać się będę do ciebie właśnie pod tym imieniem… Sonic, Rycerzu spod wiatru. Sonic: Hahahah! minie Sonica można było odczytać, że poprawił mu się humor. Scenka 14 uratowaniu Sir Percival od śmierci Sonic znów stoi na gruncie. Pojawia się Merlina. Sonic: Merlina! Merlina: Widziałam wszystkie twoje wyczyny w moim berle… i Caliburn podchodzą do Merliny. Merlina: Nie wiem jak ci dziękować za to co zrobiłeś. Sonic: Tak, ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Caliburn: Mam zaszczyt zgodzić się z Rycerzem spod wiatru. Musimy pokonać króla Artura! Merlina: Król znajduje się na wyspie znanej jako Avalon. jest mapa całej krainy, w której znajduje się Sonic. Merlina: Wkrótce się staniesz potężnym, uwielbianym przez innych rycerzem… Sonic: Oh, no już, już… koniec z tym… Musimy wpierw skończyć z tym… Merlina: Powodzenia, rycerzu spod wiatru… Będę na ciebie czekała w zamku… rusza w drogę. Scenka 15 dociera na [[Wyspa Avalon|wyspę Avalon], gdzie czeka na niego Król Artur.] Sonic: To ja… Jeż Sonic, Rycerz spod wiatru! Zakończmy tą walkę raz na zawsze, królu Arturze! Król Artur: Zdaje mi się że w końcu czegoś się nauczyłeś, cieniasie… Sonic: Wiem, i jestem ci wdzięczny za to... Król Artur: Więc, stań ze mną do walki, pokaż na co cię stać! Sonic: Będziesz miał potem pretensje do siebie… Los w naszych rękach… Caliburn: Racja… Musisz zdać z siebie wszystko… Tylko wtedy zwyciężysz… Sonic: A więc… Do boju, królu Arturze! biegnie w stronę Króla Artura. Scenka 16 Sonica z Królem Arturem nadal trwała. Król Artur drwi z Sonica. Król Artur: Hahahahha! Jestem nieśmiertelny, cieniasie… Nie możesz mnie pokonać! Caliburn: Teraz Sonic! Połącz trzy święte miecze! Sonic: Dobra! biegu Sonic ustawia poprawnie trzy zdobyte przez miecze dookoła Króla Artura, tworząc krąg, który się świeci. Król Artur: Jak to sie może stać?! Raaaaah!!! pokonuje Króla Artura w walce. Król Artur: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Król Artur upada na ziemię. Zadowolony tym zwycięstwem Sonic podnosi Caliburna do góry. Sonic: JEST! UDAŁO SIĘ! król Artur znika, a po nim pozostaje tylko pochwa. Sonic: Co do…? królestwa, w którym znajduje się Merlina, przychodzą Sir Percival, Sir Gawain i Sir Lancelot. Sir Lancelot: Mamy rozkazy od Króla, Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Merlina: Waszmość była niczym niż moja iluzja… Sir Percival: Natychmiast się tłumacz Merlina! Sonic: Merlina! miejsce przybywa Sonic z Caliburnem i pochwą po Excaliburze. Sir Gawain: Ty… SKĄD MASZ TĄ POCHWĘ?! I GDZIE JEST KRÓL?! Sir Percival: Czekaj… pokazuje pochwę po Excaliburze. Sonic: To wszystko co pozostało po chmurze dymu… Zniknął jak jakiś jeden z tych potworów podziemi… Merlina: To coś nigdy nie było królem Arturem… Sonic: Huh? Merlina: Spisałeś się na medal, Sonic… Jestem ci wdzięczna… do Sonica i bierze od niego pochwę po Excaliburze. Merlina: To pochwa, która dzięki niej wyczyszczę jeden z największych błędów mojego dziadka… po Excaliburze zmienia kolor na niebieski, a Merlinę otacza fioletowa poświata. Sonic: Co? Merlina: Dzięki temu królestwo będzie wieczne… rozmach i wali pochwą w ziemię z całej siły; widać, jak królestwo zaczyna się rozpadać. Caliburn: Sonic! Uciekaj! słucha rady Caliburna i ucieka. Scenka 17 rozpada się na kawałki. Sonic, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain i Sir Percival (która widzi, jak złe moce uwalniane przez Merlinę wydostają się z nieba) wbiegają do środka. Królestwo po rozkładzie przypomina królewską koronę. Wszyscy biegną w stronę wyjścia, przebiegając przez korytarz. Scenka 18 po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię widzą rozpadające się królestwo. Sir Lancelot: Więc… To cała plotka Merliny. Sir Percival: To się rozpada… Sir Lancelot: To tylko kwestia czasu, nic już się nie da zrobić… Sir Gawain: Rycerze okrągłego stołu… Musimy ot tak sobie siedzieć i gapić się, jak królestwo legnie w gruzach?! Sir Percival: Gawain… [Do rycerzy podchodzi Sonic. Sonic: Macie zamiar się poddać? Czy to dla was jedyna rzecz, którą możecie zrobić? Sir Gawain: Jak… śmiesz?! Sonic: Słuchaj, to jest to, co powiedziałem ci o tym wcześniej… Czy nie lepiej zostać rycerzem i pomagać innym niż służyć królowi? się po chwili jasnoniebieski krąg, na którym stoją rycerze, po czym pojawia się Nimue. Nimue: Rycerz spod wiatru ma rację… Powinniście iść jego drogą… kręgu widać mapę, na której widać zaznaczone na czerwony kolor miejsca rzeźb, które mają odnaleźć rycerze. Nimue: Użyjcie święte miecze aby zaktywować barierę obronną dookoła zamku… rzuca cztery miecze na ziemię, by zwrócić je ich właścicielom. Blaze: Za królestwo i ludzi! Percival, Sir Gawain i Sir Lancelot podnoszą w górę swoje miecze. Knuckles i Shadow: Za królestwo i ludzi! Sonic: Liczę na was! Sir Percival: Rycerzu spod wiatru! Co pan ma zamiar zrobić? Sonic: Jeżeli zaktywujecie barierę… postaram się skoczyć do niej… Sir Percival: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! Sonic: Niee… Ja tylko robię to co powinienem zrobić… Sir Percival: A więc, bądź ostrożny… Spełnij swoje przeznaczone zadanie… Scenka 19 Lancelot podchodzi do pierwszej rzeźby, by przebić swój miecz w ramach zaktywowania bariery ochronnej. Sir Lancelot: To musi być ta rzeźba do aktywacji bariery… Hah! swój miecz w wyznaczone miejsce. Na rzeźbie czyta napis wyświetlony na pomarańczowym tle. Sir Lancelot: Ta rzeźba jest częścią pierścienia ciemnej pustki (Dark Hollow)… Ciemna pustka? Ale co będzie z Merliną? Scenka 20 Gawain podchodzi do drugiej rzeźby, by przebić swój miecz w ramach zaktywowania bariery ochronnej. Sir Gawain: To tutaj! Yaah! swój miecz w wyznaczone miejsce. Na rzeźbie czyta napis wyświetlony na pomarańczowym tle. Sir Gawain: Kiedy święty miecz przebije kamień… to zwróci moc? Co z Excaliburem?... największym ze wszystkich świętych mieczy? Król zawsze nosił tą pochwę, ale nigdy nie widziałem jak on wyjmował z niej miecza… Scenka 21 Percival podchodzi do trzeciej rzeźby położonej gdzieś przy wulkanie, by przebić swój miecz w ramach zaktywowania bariery ochronnej. Sir Percival: To musi być tutaj… Ha! swój miecz w wyznaczone miejsce. Na rzeźbie czyta napis wyświetlony na pomarańczowym tle. Sir Percival: Nasz los jest w twoich rękach… Rycerzu spod wiatru… Scenka 24 stoi przed ostatnią rzeźbą, by przebić Caliburna. Sonic: To musi być to! Ha! przebiciu Caliburna w wyznaczone miejsce czyta napis wyświetlany na pomarańczowym tle. Caliburn: Teraz Sonic! Sonic: Ruszajmy! oczach Nimue wszystkie cztery bariery świecą się, ale złe moce są coraz bliżej. Nimue: O nie!… Bariery są za słabe…! znajduje się niedaleko królestwa, które nadal rozpada się na kawałki. Sonic: Już czas… Caliburn: Tak… Sonic: A więc… do boju! Scenka 25 i Caliburn docierają do królestwa, gdzie czeka na niego Merlina, która pod wpływem pochwy od Excalibura całkiem się zmieniła. Merlina: Oczekiwałam na ciebie… Sonic: Chcę cię o coś zapytać zanim to rozstrzygniemy… Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Nie próbowaliśmy ocalić tego królestwa przed złym losem?! Merlina: To królestwo i tak się rozpadnie… Taki już jest los… Sonic: Huh? Merlina: Czy ty wiesz jak to jest… należeć do tego królestwa? Sonic: Oświeć mnie… Merlina: Lancelot i Gawain walczyli ze sobą… robiąc zemstę na okrągły stół… Król Artur został powalony przez jego syna Mordreda i odszedł do Avalon… Sonic: Hmmm… Merlina: To miał być nasz idealny świat… Ale nie ostatnim… Król Artur i Rycerze okrągłego stołu ulegną w gruzach… Królowi Arturowi, mój dziadek Merlin, stworzył drogę do niczego… lecz zawiódł… Ale mogę to osiągnąć używając niesamowitej siły pochwy… Stworzone królestwo nigdy się nie skończy… pomocą swojej magii wyczarowuje złotą różę, którą okazuje się być zerwany przez nią kwiatek, który zwiędnął. Sonic: Czemu chcesz nieśmiertelny świat, jak świat i tak kiedyś się skończy? Merlina: Moje smutki pogrążają głębiej niż głębiny podziemi… Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?! Sonic: Nie, i nie chciałbym! rusza do walki z Merliną, lecz udaje jej się wytworzyć magiczną barierę ochronną, by Sonic nie mógł jej atakować. Merlina: Jesteś tylko małym bezużytecznym szkodnikiem… Sonic: Raaaaaah! atakuje Merlinę ze wszystkich sił, ale na próżno, gdyż magiczna bariera ochronna jest za mocna. Sonic: Nie ma mowy… nie widzi, że Merlina zamienia się w trudnego przeciwnika. Caliburn: Sonic! Sonic: Caliburn! Caliburn: Głupcze! Rycerz musi być chroniony! atakuje Merlinę, ale ona szybciej dokonuje ataku. Sonic: Nie! się, że przez atak Merliny Caliburn pękł na połówki: klinga była trzymana przez Sonica, a ostrze leży na podłodze. Sonic: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! w ramach zemsty za zniszczenie Caliburna zaatakować Merlinę, lecz ona zadaje jeżowi coraz poważniejsze ciosy. Merlina: Czas to zakończyć… utworzony przez nią stwór dopada Sonica. Sonic: Aaaah! zaczyna stękać z bólu. Nimue oraz rycerze okrągłego stołu stoją przy kręgu. Sir Percival: Rycerzu spod wiatru… Już nic nie zdołasz zrobić! leży pokonany. Sir Lancelot: Nie, Sonic! To nie ma sensu, aby kontynuować! Sonic powoli podnosi się. Sonic: R-Ryc…erz…nig…dy się nie… poddaje… prawda? stwór nakierowany przez Merlinę znów atakuje Sonica. Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! zostaje mocno powalony na ziemię. Sir Gawain: Ty durniu! To nie ma nic wspólnego z twoją rycerskością! Spadaj stąd! Uciekaj! znów powoli wstaje. Sonic: I tak nigdy to nie było dla mnie rycerskie… Robię to co ja chcę robić… to wszystko… Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot i Sir Percival: SONIC! jasnoniebieski krąg zaczyna się świecić na złoty kolor. Nimue: Światła świętego miecza! Szybko! Wasze miecze! Gawain, Sir Lancelot i Sir Percival stawiają swoje miecze na kręgu, w którym powoli znikają; w stronę nieba zaczyna strzelać złota poświata, która trafia w Sonica. Scenka 26 wpływem mieczy rycerzy okrągłego stołu Sonic zamienia się w prawdziwego rycerza: [[Excalibur Sonic|Excalibur Sonica]; co najciekawsze, Caliburn odbudowuje się na nowo.] Sonic: Woah! Nimue: To najwspanialszy ze wszystkich świętych mieczy… Excalibur! Sonic: Hah… Czas to skończyć! w stronę Merliny. Scenka 27 pokonaniu zła przez Sonica wszystko powróciło do formy, lecz królestwo było w ruinach; nawet Merlina odzyskała swoją postać. Jednak była dość smutna. Sonic podchodzi do niej. Sonic: Merlina… Każdemu światu kiedyś spotyka koniec… wiem że to smutne… ale… to dlatego żyjemy życiem przez caluteńki czas jaki my mamy… (podnosi kwiatek) przynajmniej tak sądzę… ofiarowuje Merlinie kwiatek. Merlina: Dziadku… Sonica i Merliny podchodzą Caliburn, Nimue i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu, by pogratulować Sonicowi wielkiego zwycięstwa. Sir Percival: Świetna robota, Sonic… Sonic: To wasza zasługa, kochani… Caliburn: Możesz to powiedzieć jeszcze raz… Sir Gawain: Myślicie że Król Artur był tylko iluzją? Sir Lancelot: Rycerze okrągłego stołu muszą teraz się rozwiązać… Caliburn: Jacy wy żałośni! Jak możecie! Nimue: Mogłabym powiedzieć że… Sir Percival: Hmmm? Co chcesz nam powiedzieć? Caliburn: Czyżbyście zapomnieli kim ja jestem? Jestem Świętym mieczem Caliburn! I to ja decyduję kto zasiądzie na tronie! Więc… patrzą na Sonica. Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot i Sir Percival: TY?! TY JESTEŚ JEDYNYM I PRAWDZIWYM KRÓLEM ARTUREM?! Sonic: Kto…? Ja? Hej! Nie ogarniam tego? Może mi ktoś to wyjaśnić?! jego oczach wszyscy mu się kłaniają jak królowi. KOŃCOWE NAPISACH KOŃCOWYCH Scenka 28 dialogów Sonica i Sonica pokazane jest kilka przerywników ukazanych w grze; w tle grany jest [[My Sweet Passion|motyw przewodni Amy].] Sonic: A więc, to tak się stało… Żeby pomyśleć, że należę do części historii o królu Arturze… Ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć… To nie był jakiś tam piknik… Amy: Czyżbyś o czymś zapomniał? Sonic: O czym? Po tej całej zawrotnej akcji? Gdzie nie można było chwilę odetchnąć? Amy: Hmphh! Sonic: Ale wow… Kto by pomyślał że byłem prawdziwym królem Arturem… Huh… Amy: To najżałośniejsza rzecz jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszały me uszy! Ty tylko zapomniałeś o naszej randce i teraz próbujesz się z tego wymigać! przewracają się aż do okładki tytułu książki „Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu”. Sonic: Nie! NIE! TO PRAWDA! Mówię ci! Retyyy… NIE, AMY! CZEKAJ! '''Odłóż ten młot! Amy: W tej chwili wracaj! '''SONIC!! SOOOOONIIIIC! książki zmienia się w magiczny sposób na tytuł „Sonic i Czarny Rycerz”. Kategoria:Transkrypty do gier